Watashi no Tutor-sama
by Akai Hito
Summary: Hari Minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk bersantai, bukan? Tapi hari ini aku malah tersiksa dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pelajaran dan soal-soal, ditambah ditemani oleh seorang tutor dadakan yang hanya berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, Akashi Seijuurou. / Akashi x Reader OneShot! / Warning inside.


~Akai Hito _Purezento_~

Title: Watashi no Tutor-sama

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Watashi no Tutor-sama © Akai Hito

Summary: Hari Minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk bersantai, bukan? Tapi hari ini aku malah tersiksa dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pelajaran dan soal-soal, ditambah ditemani oleh seorang tutor dadakan yang hanya berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, Akashi Seijuurou. / Akashi x Reader OneShot! / Warning inside.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor (diragukan)

Warning: JUDUL MAKSA; NGACO; OOC; TYPO(S); ABAL; FREAK; GAJE; SIAPKAN OBAT SAKIT MATA DAN SAKIT PERUT (kalau perlu); dll-dsb-etc.

Reedii, GO!

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk bersantai, bukan? Tapi hari ini aku malah tersiksa dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pelajaran dan soal-soal, ditambah ditemani oleh seorang tutor dadakan yang hanya berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hei, kau, baca yang benar."

"Jangan melamun."

"Kerjakan soal-soal ini dan harus betul semua."

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan, atau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Bla-bla-bla.

Huh. Sungguh menyebalkan tutor sialan satu ini. Sudah sok pintar, sok tahu, pendek lagi. Mana warna matanya aneh. Huh!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Wajah Akashi—entah sejak kapan—sudah berada tepat di depanku. Ah, satu lagi yang tidak kusuka darinya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kubenci—dia selalu bisa menebak pikiranku tepat sasaran (kusarankan menggaris bawahi kata 'tepat') dan dia dapat mengerjakan apa saja dengan sempurna. Bikin iri.

"Ah—eh, n-nggak kok, gak mikirin apa-apa. Ehehe…" Oh iya, satu lagi! Setiap di dekatnya aku selalu gugup dan sulit berbicara seperti biasa. Apalagi jantungku selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali aku menatap mata dwi-warnanya itu. Ada apa denganku?

"Oh, ya sudah. Kerjakan soal ini, kalau benar semua, kau boleh istirahat 3 menit." Ucapnya sembari berjalan melangkah keluar dari kamarku, entah mau kemana. Oh ya, ada yang belum kujelaskan. Akashi menginap di rumahku dan mengajar di kamarku. Yah, memang sih kudengar rumahnya cukup jauh dari rumahku, tapi kenapa harus menginap segala? Ini sih bikin _doki-doki suru_ namanya!

**~('w'~)**

"… hei, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jawabanmu salah semua," Akashi menatapku tajam dengan dengan mata dwi-warnanya itu. Aku menelan ludahku gugup, soalnya kalau salah semua itu artinya sama dengan mati. Tidak akan diberi keringanan lagi. Gawat.

"O-oh, gitu ya? Ma-maaf, akan kutulis ulang—"

"3 kali lipat."

"—3 kali lipat. Eh?" Apa… apa yang kukatakan? Menulis ulang 3 kali lipat? Yang benar saja!

"Bagus, kau memang pintar," Akashi mengecup puncak kepalaku singkat, sedangkan aku hanya bisa berjengit dan mematung. Dan ia lalu pergi keluar dari kamarku (lagi), meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak ia menginap di sini, kalau aku menulis ulang jawabanku sesuai dengan kata-katanya—yang entah kenapa kata-kata itu malah keluar dari mulutku sendiri—ia akan mengelus kepalaku lembut sambil tersenyum kecil, atau mengecup puncak kepalaku, atau mencium dahiku, bahkan kadang-kadang pipiku yang jadi sasaran.

Ia pernah mencium pipiku sekali, yaitu saat sedang makan malam bersama keluargaku. Saat itu, ia berkata kepada orang tuaku kalau aku selalu tidak bisa mengerjakan soal darinya, padahal katanya itu adalah soal termudah. Lalu secara spontan aku meminta maaf padanya, dan berjanji akan menulis ulang SEMUA soal darinya sebanyak yang ia mau. Kemudian, yah, ia mencium pipiku cukup lama. Mata ibuku bahkan sampai berbinar-binar. Ayahku hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu kedua kakakku—ada kakak laki-laki dan perempuan—langsung berseru "CIEEEE!" "Langgeng yak, ufufu~" yang lalu diikuti oleh kedua orangtuaku, "Kamu udah besar rupanya, Nak." "Aduh! Ibu sangat bersyukur jika kau berpacaran—maksud ibu menikah dengan Akashi-kun! Kalian sangat cocok!" lalu kedua kakakku ikut menyahut, "Woi, nanti buat anak yang banyak ya, terus pamerin! Hehe~" "Nii-san hentai! Lagian, adanya juga dibagi-bagiin kali, bukan dipamerin!" Hingga akhirnya keluargaku ribut sendiri.

Dan yang aku pikirkan adalah, KENAPA TIBA-TIBA NYAMBUNG JADI NIKAH DAN PUNYA ANAK?!

Apalagi, saat aku melirik tutor sialan itu, ia malah makan dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyebalkan.

Huh, apa? Eh—oke, balik lagi ke cerita. Jangan OOT.

Dengan sepenuh hati-jiwa-raga yang dipaksakan, aku pun menukis ulang jawabanku 3 kali lipat dengan tulisan yang sengaja dijelek-jelekkan. _Bagus banget kalau si Akashi nanti salah baca dan tau-tau jawabannya bener_, pikirku. Ahaha, diriku memang hebat!

Tapi—hebat sih hebat, tapi aku sedang kurang beruntung hari ini. Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku mengikuti saran teman sekelasku, Midorima Shintarou, untuk membawa benda-benda aneh yang dinamainya lucky item itu setiap hari? Eh, tapi jangan, ah. Malu-maluin soalnya.

Ahem. Balik lagi ke topik awal.

Jadi, yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku kurang beruntung hari ini. Kenapa? Soalnya, saat aku masih 'setengah jalan' menulis ulang jawabanku, tiba-tiba Akashi masuk ke kamarku. Lalu saat ia melihat tulisanku…

"Ulang lagi. Aku tidak mau mengoreksi jawaban yang tulisannya jelek begitu,"

HEEEEEEEEEH?!

A-apa katanya? Aku harus menulis ulang lagi jawabannya? MENULIS ULANG LAGI?!

Berbeda dengan hati dan pikiran, mulutku berkehendak lain. Kalau dalam hati aku sedang mencak-mencak, mulutku malah berkata,

"ba-baiklah…" Menghela napas. "Akan kuulangi—"

"—5 kali lipat," ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. Heh? Apa-apaan itu? Biasanya ia hanya memasang muka datar saja, tapi kok ini…

… jadi punya firasat buruk.

"Baiklah, akan kutulis ulang 5 kali—eh, 2 KALI LIPAT!" seruku tiba-tiba. Fuuuh, baguslah, aku berhasil mengontrol diriku sekarang. Jadi tidak akan ada lagi 5-kali-lipat-dan-seterusnya. Hehehe~ sungguh pintar diriku—

—eh?

Akashi mendekatiku dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, lalu menatapku dengan mata heterochrome-nya itu yang membuat pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya. Apa maunya, hah?

"Kubilang 5 KALI LIPAT dan BUKAN 2 kali lipat, mengerti?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Dan—hei! Matanya itu… ada yang aneh dengannya!

Aku hampir saja mengangguk, tapi segera kutahan dan aku pun segera menyangkalnya. "Ti-dak. Paling banyak 2 kali lipat. 5 kali lipat sudah melewati batas," ucapku tak kalah tajam. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi mataku tak tahan untuk menatapnya lebih tajam. Habis, lihat mukanya! Sangatsangatsangatsangatsangat menyebalkan, ya kan?

"Jangan pernah membantah perintahku," seringainya. Tapi ini aneh! Seringaiannya saat ini benar-benar lebar, sangat lebar, seolah-olah ia akan memakanku saat ini juga—

—tunggu. Matanya yang aneh itu menatapku. Tatapannya seperti… uh,… sedikit mesum? Entahlah, tapi firasatku semakin buruk…

"Karena kau berani membantah perintahku, kau akan kuberi hukuman," Kedua tangannya mulai terangkat saat ia mengatakan itu dan…

…ia mengelitikiku.

"AHAHA! GELI! ITU GELI! SUDAH CUKUP, AKASHI! GELI BANGET—AHAHAHAHA!" tawaku kencang, walaupun sebenarnya aku merasa perutku sakit karena sudah kebanyakan tertawa. Bahkan air mataku sampai mengalir saking kencang dan lamanya aku tertawa. Dasar Aka-Oni aho!

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia berhenti mengelitikiku. Tapi sekali lagi, mukanya aneh.

"Haa—lain kali.. huuh… jangan mengelitikiku seperti itu—haaah…," ucapku sambil berusaha mengatur napas karena kebanyakan tertawa. Duh, bener-bener deh! Rasanya kayak habis lari marathon, tahu!

Eh, tapi tumben, biasanya Akashi menjawab pertanyaanku, kecuali yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi memangnya ucapanku tadi tidak masuk akal?

"Akashi?" panggilku seraya menengok ke arahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba…

_CHU~_

"?!" Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Akahi—ia… ia… ia sedang menciumku sekarang. Tidak usah tanya 'dimana', karena sekarang berbeda 'tempat' dari biasanya.

Sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya, tetapi gagal karena ia menangkap dan menahan kedua tanganku. Dasar Aka-Oni teme! Napasku masih tersengal-sengal dank au malah menciumku selama ini?!

Tetapi akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku bernapas lega sambil menghirup banyak oksigen. Sungguh, napasku habis.

"Jangan membantah perintahku lagi," katanya degan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Lalu kurasakan wajahku memerah, entah kenapa. Lalu ia mengangkat daguku dan berkata, "atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari yang tadi."

Setelah mendengar ucapannya itu, aku tak bisa melihat dan mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ya, aku pingsan. Sial.

**(~'w')~**

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sedang berbaring di kasurku sendiri. Aku melihat kea rah jam dinding dan ternyata sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi tunggu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan napas seseorang di sampingku? Dan kenapa ada tangan yang memelukku erat? Eh, sebentar, jangan-jangan ini…

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun," ucap orang yang memelukku itu. Dan benar apa dugaanku, ia adalah Akashi. Hmph.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. Aku memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, tapi semakin aku memberontak semakin erat juga tangannya merengkuhku.

"Kau pingsan," katanya singkat, tetapi dengan nada yang dingin. Aku langsung melihat bajuku—oh, masih sama dengan yang tadi siang. Berarti ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku. Bagus.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya dan mengusirnya sekarang juga, tapi ternyata hal itu gagal atau lebih tepatnya tidak terlaksanakan, karena ia malah melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi siang, hanya saja kali ini lebih lama lagi.

Kami-sama…_ APA DOSAKU?!_, batinku kesal dalam hati. Aku berniat untuk mendorongnya lagi, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa bergerak. Mukaku memerah perlahan-lahan. Siaaaaal!

"Itu untuk ucapan selamat malam," Akashi kemudiam mencium dahiku lembut, dan berkata, "dan itu untuk ucapan selamat tidur." lanjutnya dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri hingga memunggungiku. Diam-diam, aku menghela napas lega sambil berpikir,

Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

NYIAHAHA. Nge-gantung banget ya, endingnya? HUAKAKAKAKAKAK. NYIHIHIHIHI~ /udahwoi /lukenapa

Ah, ngomong-ngomong… MAAF UDAH LAMA BANGET GAK ON! Pasti reader-tachi kangen kan? Ya, kan? [Reader: NGACO. *hajar*] … *tepar* /INIAPA

Terus, terus…. *cengo liatin judul* kayaknya ini judul maksa banget, ya? Tapi ya udahlah, nasi udah menjadi bubur. /HALAH.

Btw, segini aja ya! Boku masih banyak tugas menunggu, jadi, ya, jaa ne!

**Don't forget to leave a review and/or favorite/follow this fic, 'kay~?**


End file.
